


Winner takes all

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair make a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner takes all

## Winner takes all

by Latoya 

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to petfly, no money is being made.

* * *

Jim stretched lazily on the couch than went back to watching the Jags game on t.v. It was Saturday so that meant he didn't have to deal with time consuming cases, but his lover on the other hand was having a hard time winding down. 

Jim watched him bounce back and fourth between the kitchen and the living room. He seemed to have a problem deciding what he wanted to do. He seem to not know if he wanted to sit with Jim and watch the game or if he wanted something from the fridge that seem to be not there the eight thousand times he opened the refrigerator. 

When he went to open it again, Jim growled a warning. "Sandburg get what you want and leave the poor door alone." 

"But Jim I need something and I don't know what it is." Blair whined and pouted. 

"Why don't you come over here and I can give you what you need and I can also show you where you can put your cute little mouth at too." Jim grinned. 

"That's okay old man it would be done before I started." Blair teased. 

"Is that a challenge my young friend?" Jim said raising up to meet Blair's eyes. 

"Why sure it is Big Guy, I mean I bet you couldn't last more than say over five minutes if I came over there and gave you a blow job right now." 

"And if I do what do I get?" Jim said with a smug grin on his face. 

"Old man if you beat me than I will let you do anything you want to me for the rest of the weekend and including Monday." Blair said, knowing he was going to win this little challenge. 

"And what do you get if you win Chief?" Jim asked not really caring who won because both the end results were going to be good for both of them. That he knew. 

"I get you to relent on your house rules for a day and we spend tomorrow in bed while I cover you with anything I want from the fridge and then eat you as much as I want until twelve A.M Monday morning. How's that sound Jim?" 

Jim was certainly thinking about giving up now and waving his white flag in front of Blair, but than he thought about the damage that Blair and jelly could do to his bed, his sheets and his room. And not to mention the mess Blair could make if the house rules were not enforced for twenty four hours. 

"Your on." Jim said trying to hard not to sound smug. 

"Good, now how are we going to do this huh? Sixty nine on the couch or one at a time?" Blair said looking for the best position. 

Jim gently took his arm and lead him over to the couch. "Sixty nine for me baby and I will show you how good it can be." 

Jim and Blair stripped off their clothes and then Blair turned and said. "Bring it on old man." Laying on top of Jim after he had laid down. 

"Sure I will Jim said happily." As soon as Blair was situated Jim took his lovers cock in his mouth and sucked hard. 

"Ohhh.....Jim." Blair panted. "That's not fair. I wasn't ready yet." 

"There's no ready, set go in this Chief. Just do it." Jim said chuckling slightly. 

"OK so that's the way you want to play it." Blair said as he swallowed his lovers cock to the hilt and begin to hum. 

That made Jim arch up and make strangled noises in his throat. And Blair smiled around the cock in his mouth. He could almost taste the honey covered Jim that he was going to have for dessert after dinner. 

At the last moment when he thought Jim was going to spill his load and victory was surely his, Jim's wandering hands made his around to his rear and sunk two spit slicked fingers into his waiting hole with one thrust. 

"Ohhh.." was all he could say as he emptied his load down Jim's throat. Which Jim sucked and sucked until he was clean and soft. 

"Ohhh......Jim man, that was so not fair man. You forfeit because you cheated. You played dirty." 

"No Chief, I win because there were no ground rules. It wasn't limited to just a blow job, now get your butt over here and drop so I can start on my prize." Jim said gleefully as Blair came to stand directly in front of him. 

"Down on your hands and knees, head down and butt up." Jim said, trying to contain his anticipation. 

"On the floor, Jim?" Blair said ruefully. "Come on lover lets take this upstairs to the bedroom." Blair pleaded. 

But Jim stood there stubbornly shaking his head and pointing to the floor. "Can't wait Chief need you right now, so down." 

Blair complied and was rewarded when Jim sunk the same two fingers back into him. "Oh yeah Chief I own your pretty ass until Monday and boy am I going to wear it out, you may want to cancel your classes on Tuesday. I don't know if your going to be able to walk, much less teach. " Jim said words laced with lust and passion as he added a third finger to Blair, preparing him for what was next. 

When Jim was satisfied he sunk his cock into his lovers' warm, tight hole and grunted as pleasure washed over him and his hard cock. Blair squeezed Jim's cock mercilessly proving that he would not go out without a fight. 

Jim set up a hard and fast rhythm, knowing he wasn't going to last long with Blair squeezing his cock like he was. He reached around and stroked his lovers' cock in sync with his hard thrusts and Blair came a second time that day, and Jim following right behind him. 

"Hmmmm...ready to go upstairs lover?" Jim said, voice still glazed with lust. 

"Jim man I just had a orgasm off the rhicter scale and by the way you sounded I could tell you did to and I don't think that I could go again yet. Come on Jim your still in me." 

"Yeah Chief and I'm still hard to. Shhhh don't worry. I'll go easy on you this time. But I'm going to enjoy you for the next few days." 

Jim pulled out of Blair and helped his lover to his feet. "Off to bed now." Jim said patting Blair's' well used ass. Blair lowered his head and wondered what the hell had he gotten himself into. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
